


Life Is Never Like This

by JDBloom



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 01:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2832449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JDBloom/pseuds/JDBloom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian runs into someone from his past in the last place he ever imagined to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Is Never Like This

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Sam Smith's song "Good Thing". Some spoilers for season six.  
> Visuals: [Chace Matthews](http://media-addict.hu/wp-content/uploads/2014/09/Jack-Falahee.jpg) | [ring](http://ringsjewelry.org/wp-content/uploads/2013/01/34-mens-engagement-rings-2-300x300.jpg)

“It must have fallen out in the car!” Sebastian's younger brother, Caleb Smythe, exclaims.

Sebastian stands up with a sigh, slightly regretting offering to help his brother move in since their parents were still in vacation in the Bahamas.

“I'll go look in the car, wait here,” Sebastian says walking out of the dorm room his brother was going to be sharing with another freshman.

Sebastian walks through the Dalton grounds with ease, avoiding the large tour groups, and moving people with large suitcases. He reaches the parking lot in a few minutes and squints under the sun as he opens the car door and checks inside for his brother's misplaced item. Finally he finds it tucked in between the back seats.

When he returns to campus he sends a quick text to his brother that he found it. He's halfway to the freshman dorm building when he sees a familiar head of hair walk inside the main building. It can't be, he tells himself as he almost jogs towards the person. When he steps inside the building he's surprised to find it almost empty. There's a few people walking around, mostly professors but they pay no attention to him. He walks towards the one person wearing the school blazer.

“Blaine?” Sebastian finally said out loud because it wasn't possible. Blaine couldn't be here. In Dalton. Right now.

The shorter man turns around and looks at him with surprise before smiling widely. “Sebastian?”

There was no denying that smile or those eyes. Blaine Anderson was standing in front of him.

“What are you doing here?” Blaine says as he walks over and leans in for a hug.

Their second hug ever, Sebastian thought as he was reminded of the last time he saw Blaine which had also coincidentally been here at Dalton. Before that though Blaine had stopped by with his McKinley posse asking for help to propose to Kurt and when Sebastian agreed Blaine had surprised him by giving him a hug.

“My younger brother is attending here now,” Sebastian said when Blaine pulled back.

“Younger brother? I don't remember you mentioning a brother,” Blaine said with a grin.

“What about you?” Sebastian asked curious.

Blaine's smile widened. “I'm the newly appointed Warbler coach!”

“Um, congratulations,” Sebastian said before shaking his head. “I don't understand, last I heard you were in New York... with Kurt.”

Blaine went quiet. “Plans don't always work out. After Kurt- we called off the wedding I came back to Lima to help out Rachel with a few things. I thought I'd stop by and visit when I saw Mr. Archer and he mentioned the school was looking for a vocal coach.”

“So you left college to come here?”

“I know it's not ideal, but I just- I wanted to try something new,” Blaine said with a forced smile. “I've never really felt at home anywhere else except for here.”

Sebastian stays quiet. What are the odds of him coming back here and running into Blaine?

“Does your brother sing?” Blaine asks.

Sebastian laughs and shakes his head. “No, to the pleasure of my parents Caleb is very into science. He's hoping to join the line of Smythe doctors in the family.”

“And what about you?” Blaine asks genuinely interested.

“Well, I'm studying English in Stanford right now,” Sebastian says as he takes a deep breath. “Listen, I don't leave for California until next week, we should hang out before I leave.”

Blaine nods. “I'd like that, besides you and Rachel, I don't know many other people my age.”

Sebastian gives a small chuckle ready to make a comment about Scandals when someone slips an arm around his waist from behind.

“There you are! Caleb and I have been waiting for you to come back!” the male voice says with a smile.

Sebastian clears his throat before facing the dark haired man. “I ran into an old friend,” he explains turning to Blaine who looks surprised before smiling.

“Blaine Anderson.”

“Chace Matthews.”

“Chace is my fiance,” Sebastian blurts out.

Blaine raises his eyebrows in surprise again before smiling as Chace shows off the silver band on his left hand.

“They all said he couldn't be tied down,” Chace jokes.

“You must be very special,” Blaine compliments with a small smile. “Congratulations.”

Just then Chace's phone rings. “Sorry, it's my mother. Be right back, honey.” Chace places a kiss on Sebastian's cheek before smiling at Blaine and walking down the hall.

“Blaine-”

“I'm really happy for you, Sebastian,” Blaine says in a choked voice before looking away.

Sebastian nods. “I didn't think I would feel the same away again, and then I met Chace. We've been almost together for two years now.”

“You don't owe me any explanations, Sebastian,” Blaine sighs. “I made my choice... even if it wasn't the right one.”

Sebastian looks at him and wants to tell him it's not fair. Sebastian waited more than he ever had before and in the end Blaine chose Kurt. “I meant what I said about hanging out before I left. My number is still the same or you can message me on Facebook.”

Blaine doesn't say anything as Chace returns.

“Well, it was a pleasure meeting you,” Chace says while reaching for Sebastian's hand, “But this guy's little brother is waiting for us back in his dorm. You know Smythe men, they don't like to be kept waiting.”

“Yeah,” Blaine says attempting to smile but only makes eye contact with Sebastian.

“Bye, Blaine,” Sebastian says after a moment.

“Goodbye, Sebastian,” Blaine says as he watches Sebastian's back walk away from him.

Blaine never calls and this time Sebastian doesn't wait for him.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this under twenty minutes. I haven't been able to write anything for years, but I made myself finish this in one sitting so all spelling and grammatical errors are mine. Thanks for reading.


End file.
